


Safe With Me

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.

Title: Safe With Me  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Sleepless Nights  
Author's Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Safe With Me

~

Harry awoke, disoriented and cold. Sighing, he got out of bed and went looking for Draco.

As expected, Draco was downstairs, curled up in the dark, watching the new big screen television Harry had splurged on. For the third night in a row, he was watching a horror movie, cringing as the people on the screen screamed.

“Draco?”

Draco jumped, emitting a screech of his own. “Merlin, Harry,” he muttered.

Harry slid onto the couch beside Draco, pulling him into his arms. “Sorry. Just couldn’t sleep without you there.”

Draco smirked. “It’s all right, Harry. You’re safe with me.”

~


End file.
